Smaller critical dimension (CD) allows denser circuitry to be created and therefore reduces the overall production cost of microelectronic devices. However, there exists a need for a high throughput method to cost effectively pattern features with dimensions or pitches smaller than those which can be fabricated by optical lithography. Self-segregating polymer blends provide a route to generate self-assembled polymer features next to existing topographical features on a wafer. However, such self-assembled polymer features may become distorted or even collapse during their formation or further processing of the resultant polymer pattern. Thus, there is a need to improve the self-assembled polymer features resulting from self-segregated polymer blends in order to retain pattern fidelity.